


A Bit in Common

by jadedragonfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Other Background Characters - Freeform, i'm trying to do titles okay but it's not working, james is...a bully wow what did i write, titles are adfhlhef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedragonfly/pseuds/jadedragonfly
Summary: A lil Harry Potter drabble, bit messy but I like what came out of my realization that Albus Potter and Sirius Black do have quite a bit in common. AU in that Sirius (and Remus) are alive (and dating)..and it’s Cursed Child compliant btw





	A Bit in Common

**Author's Note:**

> A lil Harry Potter drabble, bit messy but I like what came out of my realization that Albus Potter and Sirius Black do have quite a bit in common. AU in that Sirius (and Remus) are alive (and dating)..and it’s Cursed Child compliant btw

“You don’t know what it’s like!” Albus has been trying to keep it together all week, but he’s finally snapped. Normally he wouldn’t have even gotten riled up about an offhand comment from James– this time about how it was a shame they weren’t spending the holidays at Uncle Sirius’s old house, Albus would’ve “fit right in with the snakey colors and all the dark objects too.” But he’d been enjoying himself at school. Starting to feel like he had finally found a home there, like everyone always talked about. And going back to his brash Gryffindor family was just too much.  
“To be a snake? A slippery, slime–” James’s recovery from his brother’s outburst didn’t last long as Sirius himself put a hand on the elder Potter child’s shoulder.  
The dark-haired man(the whole family had a theory that he used a spell to keep it lush and black even as he aged) smiled at Albus. “That’s enough, James. As Albus was saying, you don’t know what it’s like to feel like an outcast in your own family for something you can’t even control. And I daresay you’ve not been helping the situation.”  
Sirius was an adult James actually respected, and so he gave a “Sorry, Al,” which, though Albus kept his face devoid of any more emotion, was appreciated.  
Later, Albus and Sirius sat by the fire. Albus stared at the Christmas tree, pushing aside his roiling thoughts in favor of watching the ornaments glow from the flickering firelight.  
“Thank you,” he said eventually, and Sirius looked up from the newspaper, somewhat startled.  
“It felt nice to have someone in the family on my side. I mean, I suppose no one’s really against me, except maybe James, but– and you didn’t have to stay back from shopping with the others, either, I know you just didn’t want me to be alone.”  
Sirius’s face slowly stretched into a smile. “You’re quite remarkable.” Pause. “It was nothing, anyway.” He stretched and then flicked the newspaper into the fire. “You’re lucky to have the family you do, you know.” He stared at the paper curdling into ashes, and Albus was quiet; he didn’t think he had ever seen his uncle this serious before.  
“They’re your family too,” Albus said quietly, and Sirius gave a laugh. “You’re absolutely right. I think we could both use that reminder every once in a while, yeah?”  
Another moment was spent in silence, watching the fire, and appreciating each other’s company. They really couldn’t be more different but they did have quite a bit in common; and as the door opened suddenly and James came marching in at the forefront of the bag-carrying group, Albus remembered hearing about Sirius’s past, and his family, and his own brother, and the boy made a mental note to talk, truly talk, with James later.  
And Ginny hugged him and then handed him groceries to put away, and beside the door the two remaining marauders kissed in greeting. And he figured he could appreciate his family this Christmas, just a bit.  
(Even though sometimes they were absolute crap.)


End file.
